


Lawless X Licht one shots

by DamnItzAmb



Category: Servamp
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnItzAmb/pseuds/DamnItzAmb
Summary: Just a little one shot book about my OTP. If ya have any scenario requests please comment~





	1. Chapter 1

Licht was in pain. Lawless could tell. But there was nothing he could do was Higan slowly broke the pianists fingers, one by one. They were so close to beating Higan, when Lawless got kicked... Where it hurts... And now Lawless was tied up and watching Higan hurt the first person he loved since Ophilia. "Lawless... Hurry up and get me out of here!" Licht said almost pleadingly. He had tears in his eyes and a scream rang out as Higan broke yet another of his fingers. "Licht...." Lawless started to growl "LEAVE MY ANGEL-CHAN ALONE!" Lawless screamed, somehow breaking his bounds. Higan smirked at him "Hmm? Angel huh?" The red head pulled Licht up by his hair "He doesn't seem like an angel...." With that he slapped Licht across the face, making the boy groan slightly in pain. Lawless snapped. He appeared in front of Higan and snatched his Angel away, then he jumped away, placing Licht against a wall "Lichtan...." Said boy coughed "I'm fine. Let's just beat this guy." Lawless nodded slightly as Licht summoned his piano, before realising he could play his his broken fingers "Damn it..." Licht made the piano disappear before making piano keys appear under his feet. Lawless knew that Licht preferred actually playing on a real piano but this would have to do. Licht started jumping from key to key as Lawless charged at Higan, sword drawn.

* * *

 

They won. Barely. They were laying down on the floor. Lawless was holding on to Licht as the pianist stared at his broken fingers sadly, longing to play the piano. The Servamp kissed his eves forehead "They'll heal. You'll be making people cry in no time at all." Licht nodded and layer his head on Lawless' chest. "I know... Shit-rat" Licht mumbled before he fell asleep, hugging Lawless slightly. Lawless smiled and sat there not wanting to wake his angel. "Love you Licht" "Love you too Hyde. Now shut up." Lawless blinked in suprise, not expecting an answer, before laughing "Ok Lichtan. I'll be quiet for now~" 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Licht Gets sick and Lawless takes care of him.

"I'm not Si-ACHOO" Licht couldn't believe it. An angel shouldn't be able to get sick! _He_ shouldn't be able to get sick. But here he was, laying in bed with a runny nose and that stupid Servamp of Greed shaking his head! "It's obvious your sick. If you wanna get better stay in bed. And don't worry I'll take care you you~" Lawless looked so happy. "SHUT UP SHIT-RAT!" Licht went to kick Lawless and dropped to the floor, very much like a sack of potatoes. Lawless sighed and picked up Licht "Lichtan that's dangerous. No kicking me until your back to full health." Licht glared but said nothing. Lawless smiled and put the 'Angel' to bed. "I thought angels couldn't get sick..." "SHUT UP STUPID DEMON!" Licht turned over and glared at the wall until he fell asleep.

* * *

 "Angel-Chan you gotta have some medicine if you want to get better!" Licht just glared. No way. That medicine is gross (me when I have to have medicine XD) of course he wouldn't say that. That would mean he would have to open his mouth, which means Lawless could get the medicine into his mouth. So he stuck to glaring. Lawless sighed before an idea struck him like Zues' lightning bolt.(I read too much Percy Jackson) Lawless smirked, confusing Licht. What confused Licht even more was when Lawless put the medicine in his own mouth. Lawless grabbed Licht and kissed him, slipping the medicine into the pianists mouth, the pulled away and put his hand over Lichts mouth so he couldn't spit it out. Licht glared as he swallowed the disgusting medicine. "Good Angel." Lawless said and quickly ran out of the room, Licht screaming insults at him.

* * *

Licht was over this cold. He couldn't play the piano and he had to have _medicine!_ The only thing that could make Licht happy was the cold going away or getting melon. It would be even better if he got both. One of his prayers was answered as Lawless walked in with a plate of mouth watering melon. Lawless handed it to Licht. "Peace offering for what I did earlier." Licht hardly heard him, too busy stuffing his face with the melon. Lawless laughed and quietly turned into a hedgehog. He jumped on the bed, just as Licht finished the melon and put the plate on the bedside table. Licht looked at Lawless for a second as if deciding whether to kill him now or later. Lawless thought that he was going to get screamed at and was shocked when Licht actually _hugged him!_ "Don't you dare say anything. It's just that your animal form is kinda adorable." Licht mumbled and fell asleep hugging Lawless. Lawless didn't say anything, just snuggled closer to Licht.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Licht forces Lawless to have a bath while the Servamp is in hedgehog form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing this one in Lawless' pov because it's easier for me. Also it'll be short because I'm in class and I'll get in trouble.

I tried to run away. It didn't work. All it did was cause me more pain. He kicked me to the wall "Animal form. Now" I didn't have a choice. I quickly turned into my hedgehog form. He picked me up and carried me to the most dreaded room in the universe: The bathroom. There it was the most deadly tourture device ever. The bath. There was already clear water in it, and it looked so inviting. I knew better. This was pure evil. PURE EVIL I TELL YOU! PURE EVIL! "Oi Shit-Rat stop moving!" Angel-Chan slowly placed me in the horried tub and started cleaning me. WHY MUST MY ANIMAL FORM GET TO DIRTY?! Licht used other tourture devices to make it worse, such as soap and whatever you use to clean hedgehogs. It lasted for hours (20 minutes) but finally Licht picked me up and placed me on a towel before getting the blow dryer and drying me. As soon as He finished I quickly turned into a human and smirked at Licht. "You're turn~" before Licht could ask what I meant I picked him up and threw him into the bath, which was still full and had fur in it. "SHIT-RAT!" Licht screamed at me, drenched and with fur stuck to his face. I smirked and walked out, feeling much better. I didn't hear Licht get out of the bath and rush up to me. But instead of kicking me, he turned me around and hugged me. "Ehhhh Lichtan?" He smirked "Your clothes are wet now." I smirked. "Your mouths about to be wet." He looked at me confused before I kissed him and licked his soft lips. The lips on an angel. Licht flushed crimson red. It was so cute. I pulled away and looked down "We're getting water on the carpet." "Way to ruin the moment" Lichtan looked pissed that I ruined the moment _so_ I made another moment. I kissed him again and this time he got to kiss back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions of what I should write, please comment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a Lawlicht club~ Kuro is the president~

Lawless x Licht. Kuro shipped it. He wrote fanfics, he drew fan art, edit pictures of them and recorded them to make amvs. Hell he even made a website, along with profiles for other writing places. He showed Mahiru, who showed everyone else and they all started shipping it. There was a Lawlicht ship club with Kuro as the president and Lily as Vice President. There was a room in Misono's mansion that was dedicated to Lawlicht. Three walls had multiple Lawlicht pictures and the other one had a giant screen to watch amvs and share virtual art. There was a table at the side of the room with Lawlicht merchandise and a huge table in the middle for them to sit and share things. And the best part is they didn't even know abo- "What's this?". Lawless and Licht were standing at the door. Kuro sighed and looked down "Can't deal."

* * *

 

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh" everyone said except Testu who was confused at why no one could respond. "Lawlicht club." The tall boy said. "Is that why there's pictures of us? Ooooooh Licht look we're kissing in that one!" Lawless pointed at one of Lily's fan arts. In the art, Licht was under Lawless with his eyes closed, his face was flushed and his arms were around Lawless' neck. Lawless on the other hand was staring at Licht, smirking with his lust filled eyes but the faint blush betrayed his confidence. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Licht screamed "I can explain" Mahiru started but before he could continue- "IM THE ONE THAT TOPS!" Licht shocked everyone except Lawless. "Hey I top too sometimes!" Lawless complained. "Yes but I top more. Plus I do it better" Licht countered. "Can I top tonight?" Lawless pleaded. "Fine." Licht mumbled. "YAYAYAYAYAYAY!" while the greed pair was talking everyone else was staring in shock. "You two have sex?" Lawless smirked "Couples are allowed to have sex, are they not?" "EHHHHH YOU TWO ARE DATING?" Everyone cried out. "It's hard to believe that an angel such as I is dating a demon isn't it? But yes I am dating Hyde." With that Lawless and Licht walked away leaving the others screaming things such as "HOLY SHIT ITS CANON!" Or "OTP!" Even "FUCK YEAH BISHIS MY BABY BRO IS DATING LICHT!" (Needless to say everyone was shocked at Kuro being so hyper.)


End file.
